


Märchenmädchen

by Schneewitttchen



Category: Cinderella (Fairy Tale), Der Froschkönig oder der eiserne Heinrich | The Frog Prince (Fairy Tale), Fairy Tail, Hänsel und Gretel | Hansel and Gretel (Fairy Tale), Sleeping Beauty (Fairy Tale)
Genre: F/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-22
Updated: 2019-06-22
Packaged: 2020-05-16 17:51:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19323118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Schneewitttchen/pseuds/Schneewitttchen





	Märchenmädchen

 

**Märchenmädchen**

 

Mein Herz ist eine goldene Kugel, die in den tiefen Abgrund eines längst vergessenen Brunnenschachtes gefallen ist  
Und ich frage mich, wann wohl der Richtige kommt und wie viele Frösche ich noch küssen muss  
Bis endlich der Eine kommt und mich aus meinem Dornröschenschlaf erweckt  
Und ob all die Brotkrumen nicht längst zu Staub verfallen sind und du mich jemals finden wirst  
Ich liege hier und warte in meinem Sarg aus Schall und Rauch und trage dabei Schuhe aus geschliffenem Glas  
In den finsteren Wäldern stimmen die Wölfe ihr Klagelied an und irgendwo wartet mein Prinz  
Tausend Gefahren lauern zwischen uns und vielleicht bin ich es einfach nicht wert gerettet zu werden  
Denn ich bin nicht die Schönste im ganzen Land und meine Stimme ist auch kein zarter Silberhauch  
Millionen von Mädchen wie ich eines bin warten irgendwo in der Ferne  
Und womöglich sind sie bereit mehr als nur ihr Haar herunterzulassen

 

 


End file.
